


Locale

by Azriver



Category: DMRW - Fandom
Genre: DMRW, M/M, 德罗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriver/pseuds/Azriver
Summary: Cp：德拉科·马尔福X罗恩·韦斯莱设定：一点都不刻薄ooc的德拉科x迟钝天真的罗恩其他：DM重生  单纯想写傻白甜_(√ ζ ε:)_*Locale：书或电影中事情发生的地点。





	Locale

**Author's Note:**

> Cp：德拉科·马尔福X罗恩·韦斯莱  
> 设定：一点都不刻薄ooc的德拉科x迟钝天真的罗恩  
> 其他：DM重生 单纯想写傻白甜_(√ ζ ε:)_
> 
> *Locale：书或电影中事情发生的地点。

01.火车站  
“嘿，快看外面，我们要到站了！”罗恩透过灰蒙蒙的玻璃望着窗外，脸色紧张得发白。天幕已经阴暗，深紫色的天空下一片山峦和树林重重叠叠，火车似乎减慢了速度，路灯与黑暗交错而过，最终止于光亮。  
罗恩在收拾剩余的糖果时不经意朝窗外瞥了一眼，眼角远远划过一抹朦胧的铂金色，但他没看清。  
直到踏上一个又小又黑的站台。“红头发，我知道你，韦斯莱。”罗恩诧异地瞪着来人，那双灰眸，清澈而漂亮，透露着一丝欣喜。  
“罗恩·韦斯莱。”罗恩决定回个招呼。  
那人嘀咕了一句，但是太小声，罗恩只得反问:“什么？”  
“我知道你——”他重复了一遍，声音依旧很小，罗恩不太确定也不很明白，好在那苍白的薄唇顿了顿再次开启:“德拉科·马尔福。”

……

马尔福在站台等了很久——或许只有几分钟。实际上他的确等了很久，在另一种意义上。  
先后路过了三个红毛韦斯莱，都不是他的目标，最后从前列车门探出的那颗红脑袋的主人才是。  
旧长袍，红头发，韦斯莱。马尔福从熙熙攘攘的新生中挤了过去，挑起话头。  
“罗恩·韦斯莱。”得到情理之中的答案，却微微失落。我知道你，他轻叹一声，怕被听见又似乎希望他听见。于是他又重复了一遍低语，趁着这个时间把心事藏住，他们将会在此刻重新开始。  
“德拉科·马尔福。”

02.船  
“觉得我的名字很好笑？”马尔福挑了挑眉，语气却没有怒意。  
罗恩摇了摇头，只是嘴角还噙着的笑并不具备说服力。他捉摸不透为什么传闻中自恃孤高的贵族少爷会跟自己搭话，甚至提出同乘一条船。  
察觉到小少爷在上下打量自己的二手巫师袍，罗恩有些窘迫和拘束，不由蜷缩起手脚。  
实际上马尔福只是在盘算着怎么把新定制的校服当作礼物送出去，看到罗恩的举动后以为他畏寒，刻意挨近了点。  
“冷吗？”罗恩不好意思解释这个误会，胡乱点了几下头，呆呆的样子让马尔福又笑起来。  
“波特。”马尔福朝船上另一个人点了点头权当问候。他没想过要把自己塞进黄金三人组里，但是他要想跟罗恩呆在一块，简而言之就必须跟他们打好关系，至少不能表现出攻击性。

03.礼堂  
四张长桌上方成千上万只飘荡在半空的蜡烛照亮餐厅，天鹅绒般漆黑的顶棚上点点星光闪烁。罗恩不由长长地赞叹，好奇地四处张望，马尔福也随着他的视线看了两眼。  
在被麦格教授点到名字后走上前，转过身发现罗恩正殷切期盼地看着自己，不得不说马尔福乐于享受这样的目光。  
而分院帽不同寻常地长时间思索起来。“让我想想。斯莱特林绝无例外的才能，心底的愿望却又向着格兰芬多，但是冲动冒险不符合你的天性，你说呢——”脑海里传来分院帽的自言自语。  
“斯莱特林。”马尔福无声地做了个口型——除了罗恩，他无法忍受混迹在一大群蠢狮子中。  
“啊，很好！斯莱特林！”分院帽大声喊出。  
罗恩一脸失落，附耳跟哈利说了什么。马尔福猜测是关于大部分人对斯莱特林糟糕的评价，不过这对他没影响。  
因为罗恩拍了拍自己的肩膀，一副安慰的口吻:“没关系，无论如何，我们还是好朋友！”  
这个傻瓜，还这么轻易交付信任。

04.校医院  
“为什么那个马尔福和罗恩关系这么好？”西莫用手肘撞了撞等在走廊的哈利。斯莱特林能和格兰芬多友好相处绝对称得上往届以来的大八卦。  
“事实上——他们俩挺亲近的。”哈利瞥了眼病房里面——罗恩坐在病床上，头轻轻靠在马尔福肩膀上，马尔福正帮他揉按额头。  
皮皮鬼总是爱捣蛋，在罗恩早课快迟到一路狂奔的时候故意抽掉了他脚下的地毯，导致罗恩啪嗒一声摔了个脸着地，额头红了一大片。忍痛上完变形课才被马尔福发觉不对劲，强拎着来让庞弗雷夫人检查。  
“实话说，他总是黏着罗恩——好吧，我没有别的意思，我是说他是不是在算计什么。”赫敏挪开目光，犹豫着开口。  
马尔福对待罗恩和对待其他人的态度十分鲜明，罗恩在的时候会稍微软和些，不在的时候虽偶有交流，算不上判若两人，但眼神总是透露着丝丝冷漠和高傲。这说明其实他没有过多的意愿和之外的人深交，也只有罗恩傻傻的一点都不怀疑。

05.中庭  
“嘿！哈利，你知道吗——”罗恩快步跟上刚从魁地奇训练场回来的哈利，急哄哄地想说些什么。  
罗恩停顿了一下，话到嘴边又绕了一个圈，“算啦，我还是先去找德拉科吧——”  
“找我？”马尔福慵懒的声音从身后传来。  
罗恩笑容一瞬间发亮，慢吞吞地凑过去:“德拉科，我刚刚经过合唱团，你知道吗——纳威那只蟾蜍，竟然是合唱团的！”  
马尔福勾了勾嘴角，倒是很捧场，拖着长腔赞道:“哦——这真让人意外——”  
“是吧！”罗恩得到了肯定，表现出满足的快乐，“其实我唱歌没有他们说的那么糟糕——至少我会唱查理火炮队的队歌！”  
马尔福眉头一跳，突然想起了什么，无意识地哼出一个调子。“Weasley is our king——”  
“什么？德拉科，你在唱什么？”  
“没什么！”马尔福苍白的脸颊染上淡淡的红晕。好在罗恩一根筋，并不会刨根问底。  
“难道你就没有什么有趣的事情想跟我分享的吗？”罗恩眨眨眼，歪头看他。  
“呃，扎、扎比尼——扎比尼课上被魔咒反噬吐了一斤的鼻涕虫——”  
“……这一点都不好笑。”  
“好吧，我再想想——”  
被冷落了许久的哈利半眯着眼注视那两人，内心一片复杂——什么时候开始，罗恩竟然把马尔福放在第一位了。

06.图书馆  
罗恩不喜欢同赫敏去图书馆，理由很简单——任谁在一堆砖头厚的书垒里都不会自在，何况学习伙伴还是个读书狂热者。  
但是和马尔福在一起就不一样。  
罗恩注意力很难长时间集中，常常论文写到一半就耐心耗尽。  
“唉，头好痛——德拉科，你不会介意多写一份作业的，是吧——”罗恩一头扎进资料堆里。  
马尔福放下鹅毛笔，凑过去，把那颗红脑袋抬了抬枕在自己手臂上，用手指扒拉着柔软的发丝，温热的感觉像暖烘烘的阳光。  
“我介意。”马尔福挑了挑眉。  
“你很少拒绝我的！”罗恩用脑袋撞了几下马尔福的胳膊。  
“如果我帮你写，你指不定又要跑出去疯玩了。要是你不陪我，我干嘛留在这儿。”  
罗恩稍稍提高音量:“我才不会这么没义气！”半晌才红着脸咕哝:“我会陪着你的——”  
马尔福露出一惯得逞的笑容。  
无论如何，马尔福总有办法让罗恩心甘情愿地待在图书馆里。而且，马尔福给他额外做的重点笔记，总是让男生们又羡慕又嫉妒。

07.奥利凡德魔杖店  
奥利凡德是对角巷魔杖制作最精良的魔杖店。罗恩和马尔福进店时，店口的门铃叮叮当当响起。  
准备开学的日子总是热闹的，马尔福果不其然碰上了来丽痕书店购买二手书的韦斯莱一家。  
瞥了眼罗恩手中抱着的旧课本，马尔福没有讥笑，反而掏出手帕将罗恩鼻头的一块煤灰擦干净。  
韦斯莱先生和韦斯莱太太吃惊地看着马尔福的举动，双胞胎则是见怪不怪地嚷嚷着要去其他地方逛逛。  
所以罗恩安然无恙地被马尔福带走了。  
“来这里是要做什么？你的魔杖坏了吗？”罗恩好奇地观摩尘封的橱窗里摆着的旧魔杖。  
“不是我的。我在这儿定制了一根魔杖。魔杖木是花楸，杖芯和我是同一头独角兽的羽毛。”马尔福接过狭长的纸盒，取出魔杖施了一个镇守咒。虽然魔杖在拒绝他的支配，但是的确魔力充沛。  
奥利凡德介绍过花楸——具有极强的保护性，施展的防御咒坚不可摧，适合心灵纯洁美好的巫师。马尔福觉得没有能比罗恩更适合当它主人的人了。  
马尔福把魔杖递给罗恩，示意他试试感觉。  
太出乎意料了，罗恩只是愣在原地，呆呆地盯着马尔福。缓过神后才磕磕巴巴地开口，语气抑制不住的惊喜:“是送给我的？”  
马尔福颔首，罗恩的表现显然取悦了他。他见识过罗恩破旧的魔杖——握杆有些地方已经剥落，一头闪着白色亮光，独角兽毛都快露出来了。拜托！他真是见不得罗恩惨兮兮、落魄不堪的模样。  
罗恩不会使什么高级魔咒，思索半天最后对攥在手里的帕子施了一个清理一新。挥起来飕飕响的崭新感让他欣喜不已。  
“看来这根魔杖也选择了你。”奥利凡德微笑着说道。

08.车厢  
蒸汽机火车的浓烟在上空缭绕，伴随着嘁嘁喳喳的说话声和拖拉笨重行李的嘈杂声，新学期开始了。  
罗恩正绘声绘色地跟哈利讲他假期去观看的魁地奇球赛，并说等他有了钱，一定要买一把他喜欢的飞天扫帚。  
“如果你真想要，我可以送你。”隔间门被推开了。  
“嘿！我才不需要你送，这样就没意义了！”罗恩的耳朵涨红，嘟哝说道。  
马尔福不以为意地耸耸肩，把手中的袋子递给罗恩——里面装有一包比比多味豆、两盒巧克力蛙和三只锅形蛋糕，然后挤坐在他旁边的空位上。  
罗恩拆了一个巧克力蛙，惊喜地拿着未收集的阿格丽芭巫师卡片观摩。马尔福不太明白这种乐趣，心不在焉地跟着罗恩读了两行文字，视线就瞟到放在桌上冷落已久的一个鼓鼓囊囊的纸盒。里面是两块三明治，他拿出一块，在罗恩没来得及阻止前就塞进了嘴里。  
粗糙的口感让娇生惯养的舌头遭受了一场折磨。“这种罐头咸牛肉味道的确不怎么样——”马尔福煞有介事地评价道。实际上他可以用更多糟糕的词汇形容，但是他不能。  
“我也不喜欢这个，妈妈总是忘记——没办法，她无法同时顾及我们——”罗恩分开一半蛋糕递给马尔福。  
“那你可以跟我说——你看，我总有余力分给你，只要你想。”  
赫敏咳了一声，投过去一个眼神，女孩总是早熟、而且心思细腻。  
马尔福挑挑眉会意道:“好吧，我们出去聊会天。”然后把明显处于懵懂状态的罗恩拉出过道，随手关上车门。

09.霍格莫德村  
赫敏滔滔不绝地表达自己的兴奋:“《巫师古迹》里说，这家小旅馆是一六一二年妖怪造反的老巢，可能是全英国鬼魂作祟最厉害的房屋—— ”  
对于魔法野史接触少之甚少的哈利听得津津有味——韦斯莱太太帮他签了同意表。相较之下，罗恩一门心思全扑在了蜂蜜公爵糖果店上，因为他脸上浮现出一种梦幻似的表情，这绝不会是在听鬼故事时应该出现的反应。  
但是在看到价格之后罗恩就泄气了，他哭丧着脸向哈利求助。  
“我想你大概不需要借金加隆了——”哈利朝刚刚罗恩站的方向抬抬下巴。罗恩顺着哈利的视线望过去，恰好看到马尔福抱着一盒巧克力球走过来。  
“草莓奶油冻夹心，我猜你喜欢这个口味——还有什么想要的吗？”  
罗恩耳尖发红，微乎其微地摇了摇头。

10.三把扫帚  
外面风狂雪骤，三把扫帚里却拥挤嘈杂、温暖而雾气腾腾。  
四人坐在窗子和圣诞树之间的位置，施过魔法的蜡烛成串地挂在树上十分漂亮，壁炉里果木烧得噼里啪啦，小桌子上四大杯热黄油啤酒冒着泡沫。  
罗恩大大喝了一口，嘴边沾了些啤酒泡沫。赫敏看到后下意识喊了一声马尔福，抬抬下巴示意他把视线放过去。  
马尔福自然而然地掏出手帕，罗恩正要躲闪，却被他一把抓住，揩干净了。  
“……赫敏，其实下次你可以直接提醒我。”罗恩说，“还有，德拉科，我也可以自己擦的。”他加了一句，脸有点红。

11.魔药学教室  
十二月临近圣诞节，虽然礼堂里燃着熊熊旺火，但教室的窗户玻璃时常被凛冽的寒风吹得咔哒作响。最糟糕的是，斯内普教授的课都是在地下教室上的，阴冷彻骨。  
马尔福切着缬草根，罗恩在旁边想帮忙，却被他哄去守坩埚了。  
罗恩对着双手哈气，白色的水汽像雾一样从指缝间缠绕消散，温度瞬间流失，他不得不更靠近热腾腾的坩埚取暖。  
魔药学教授不准在他的课堂上使用魔杖，马尔福无法给他或者自己施一个保温咒，只好示意他取下自己的围巾戴上。  
“算啦，你会冷的——嘿！这儿好暖和——”罗恩把手搭在马尔福围巾内侧，冰冷的手心一不小心就贴近温热的后颈皮肤。  
“——笨蛋，你这样我更冷！”根汁弄了一手，马尔福只能干晾着一脸无奈地看着他。  
“韦斯莱先生，希望你能学会在我的课上不要偷懒！”斯内普咳了一声，漫不经心地瞟了眼马尔福，长长的、慢吞吞的腔调令人害怕。  
罗恩惨白着脸收回手，不敢反驳。  
“抱歉教授，我只是想让他帮我理一理围巾，以免碰到药剂。”然后马尔福再次收到斯内普无声的警告。  
接着斯内普走过身后，不留余力地嘲笑哈利、赫敏小组熬制的稀寡的肿胀药水。怪不得哈利说过在斯内普教授的魔药课上被抓到把柄，就像捅了一只熟睡的巨龙的眼睛，危险至极。  
马尔福倒是不甚在意，自己擦干净手把围巾好好地裹在了罗恩的脖子上。  
墨绿色和暗红色的布料严严实实地遮住了罗恩大半张脸，只露出通红的鼻头。  
马尔福终于心满意足地把注意力放回手头的工作上，在收到魔药学教授第三次警告的眼神后。

12.猎场  
刮着穿堂风的走廊寒冷刺骨，庭院覆盖着好几尺厚的积雪。  
韦斯莱兄弟对雪球施了点小魔法，绕着倒霉的小弟弟打。  
罗恩气得不行，拉上友军一边追赶一边反击。  
哈利十分兴奋，难得的是赫敏也加入了，而马尔福自然是不会让罗恩陷入劣势。  
猎场的雪更加细腻，参天的冷杉树垂挂着晶莹的冰条。不知不觉中追逐游戏演变为了打雪仗，并毫无疑问地分成了三组。  
罗恩性子里还是有股热血和冲劲，马尔福站在他身后给他打掩护，施了个悬浮咒把袭来的雪球停在了半空中。  
“力松劲泄！”赫敏大声念道，躲在哈利身后不出来。于是罗恩软绵绵的雪球砸中了最近的弗雷德。  
双胞胎疯狂还击，配合得天衣无缝。罗恩不得不使用盔甲护身，让马尔福趁机出手。  
从开始正经的“闭目塞听”“障碍重重”到后来恶作剧的“塔郎泰拉舞” “咧嘴呼啦啦”无奇不有。最后实在冷得不行了，衣服湿漉漉的，他们才气喘吁吁地回到礼堂的炉火旁。  
橘色的火光映得每个人的笑容都很真挚而温暖。

13.门厅  
门厅里挤满了学生，都在来回打转，等待八点钟的到来，那时礼堂的大门才会敞开。  
一群斯莱特林的学生沿着台阶从他们的地下公共休息室里上来了。走在最前面的是马尔福，他穿着一件黑天鹅绒的翻边礼袍，白衬衫领口扣得严严实实，下摆扎在西裤里，愈发显得腰瘦腿长。  
罗恩不由多看了两眼，才把视线挪向哈利。“我昨晚梦见一只蜘蛛邀我跳舞，可我不想和它跳。”  
“那你去和蜘蛛说啊。”哈利心不在焉地回应到——他正为没有邀请到心仪的舞伴而陷入低潮。  
“我和蜘蛛说了——然后它竟然跑去邀了德拉科！”罗恩略微不高兴地瞟了眼不远处的金发斯莱特林，他的手插在裤兜里，闲适站立的姿态更显气质，以致于不少女孩装模作样地向他搭话。  
“那你可以跟马尔福说说，他会有办法解决的——”  
“可是这好像不关德拉科的事——总之，我也说不清楚——”罗恩含含糊糊地在口中呢喃着。  
哈利表情微妙，看着罗恩揪着头发皱着眉头的样子，犹豫着要不要提醒他马尔福绝对是他的解忧剂。  
赫敏从楼梯上下来，装作不经意地撞了一下哈利的手肘，对他摇了摇头。  
“赫敏，你说罗恩究竟知不知道他对马尔福——”哈利压低声音，担忧地看着好友。  
“嘘——这是他们的事，也就只有罗恩才能让马尔福没辙了，我们只管看好戏——”赫敏挑了挑眉，饶有兴趣地看向好不容易从人群中找到罗恩、慢慢走近的马尔福。  
“罗恩，待会和我作伴。”  
“不要，你旁边有蜘蛛——”罗恩低着头不肯看他，小声嘀咕道。  
“什么？”马尔福没听清，侧耳凑近他的嘴唇。  
“没什么！我说——我接受你的邀请——”  
这时，厅门打开了，可以看到礼堂的墙壁上布满了闪闪发亮的银霜，天花板上是星光灿烂的夜空，还挂着好几百只槲寄生小枝和常春藤编成的花环。  
罗恩的目光被吸引过去，完全没有注意到自己依照马尔福的要求把手搭上了他的臂弯中。

14.走廊  
马尔福皱着眉扣紧罗恩的手不让他逃走。他很久没有这样的焦躁感了，因为罗恩总是很乖顺，他也不会冲罗恩发脾气。所以矛盾来得猝不及防。  
罗恩低垂着头，脸颊酡红，如果仔细观察，还可以发现颜色比以往要深，几乎和发丝一样红艳。  
这个年纪，男孩子也逐渐发育了。马尔福喜欢挨着他，牵牵手摸摸脸之类的。以前没觉得什么，但是进入青春期后，所有感觉都变味了。亲密的肢体接触让他觉得羞赧、无所适从。每一次赤裸裸的触碰都会让躁动的心一阵颤抖，通过神经末梢刺痛相贴的地方；擦擦蹭蹭勾起的小火苗异常敏感，全部体现在了生理上。甚至——他在第一次的时候梦到的是和德拉科接吻，德拉科压在他身上，触手尽是他绸缎般光滑的皮肤，而唇舌是火辣辣的纠缠。  
温热的鼻息喷薄在脖颈，瞬间浮起一片潮红。罗恩推了推马尔福的肩膀，想让他离自己远一点，没有成功。  
“我感觉很奇怪——你靠近我，我会紧张，明明以前不会的——”罗恩眨眨眼，似懂非懂地解释。  
马尔福认真盯着罗恩红着脸似乎陷入苦恼的模样，突然反应过来。视线定格到他抿紧的唇瓣上，有点心猿意马。  
“这样，你讨厌吗——”温润冰凉的唇瓣轻碰到嘴角，缓缓擦过干燥的唇皮，摩挲着勾起微痒的酥麻感，这个吻只带着一份纯粹的缱绻。  
整颗心像被浸到了浓稠的蜂蜜里一般，甜蜜到胶着得化不开。交缠的呼吸像大湖边被阳光照透的潮湿水汽，起伏着失控的温度。  
马尔福没敢多加逗留，罗恩看上去有点不知所措，又有点局促不安——他怀疑起自己的推测，不确定这是不是合适的时候。  
不过半晌之后，罗恩抬起头来，眼梢和睫毛都在发亮，蓝色的瞳眸里像有灼灼的火光在跳跃。“不，我喜欢，并且希望你这样做——”  
马尔福笑了一下，搂上罗恩的背脊，贴住他窄窄的胯骨，将他紧紧地压到了墙上。  
烛光之下，两个影子渐渐融合为一体，无限拉长。

15.斯莱特林寝室  
墨绿色的帷幔隔出一方空间，微妙的呻吟混杂着被褥碾压嘶啦的声音弥漫在空气里，梦境俨然正在成为现实。  
“德拉科。”罗恩经不起撩拨，低喘着小声呼唤了一句。未经人事的性器被马尔福用手指弄得一片湿滑，若有若无的酥麻搅得心中萌动。  
“舒服吗？”马尔福侧头含住罗恩的耳朵细细舔吮，引导他的手握住自己的阴茎。罗恩青涩的套弄如同隔靴搔痒，却难以自持地发硬。  
马尔福伏在罗恩身上，回手拽散被子，包裹住两人的身体。赤裸的皮肤在黑而暖的壳子中徐徐挨蹭，湿热的唇舌交换着细细密密的亲吻。  
呻吟被热吻堵在唇间，听上去像是情动至极时的呜咽。不再甘于手上的抚摸，马尔福用自己的硬挺顶弄罗恩同样湿湿沥沥的茎体，似是交媾的动作，敏感的龟头互相挤压，膨胀的球囊互相磨蹭，不一会喷薄出的白浊将床单染得斑斑驳驳，一片狼藉。

16.格兰芬多公共休息室  
“这么说——你们早就知道了！”罗恩呆愣了下，突然想找个角落躲起来，可惜格兰芬多休息室构造是圆的。  
“拜托！马尔福简直不能再明显，也就是你了，才会无动于衷——”赫敏翻了个白眼。  
“罗恩，实际上——要不是你说你们昨天才确立关系，我真以为你们交往了四年。毕竟从入学开始你们就形影不离，你懂的——”哈利摇摇头看着好友，突然想起初见时候他无意的倾诉。  
他的哥哥都十分出类拔萃，比尔是男生学生会主席，查理是魁地奇球队队长，珀西是格兰芬多级长，弗雷德和乔治尽管调皮捣蛋但成绩顶呱呱。“你要是有五个哥哥，你就永远用不上新东西。我穿比尔的旧长袍，用查理的旧魔杖，还有珀西扔了不要的老鼠。大家都期盼我能跟他们一样优秀。如果我能做到，也没什么了不起的了，因为他们在我之前就做到了。”  
而现在的罗恩，从里到外都是马尔福特意给他定制的，甚至连发梢都是马尔福的味道——他撞见过他们在级长盥洗室里一同洗澡，天知道他只是想去破解争霸赛金球的秘密。再也没有旧校服、烂课本、破魔杖，想要的能够说出口、难过的可以被化解，充分的在乎和关心，让他逐渐打开了心扉。不得不说马尔福的宠爱的确将罗恩一茶匙的自信变成了一茶匙的忧虑。  
“无论如何——罗恩，希望你能永远无忧无虑。你知道吗，你现在就像一颗小太阳，或许这正是马尔福所汲取的。”

17.摩金夫人长袍专卖店  
“其实我不需要这么多套新校服的。实话说，我四年级到五年级身高好像没有变化——”罗恩嘟囔着。  
“好孩子，发育的时候骨骼总是会有变化的，要穿得舒适——”矮矮胖胖的摩金夫人笑容可掬，正给他套上一件长袍，用别针别出适合他的身长。  
“夫人，我想再进里面看看布料。”马尔福搭把手接住从脚凳上跳下的罗恩。  
“亲爱的，尽管按你的意思做——”摩金夫人留下他俩去了前堂整理订货。  
马尔福趁机捏了把罗恩腰上的软肉，罗恩咯咯笑着往旁边躲，无奈他不放。  
“我们一个假期没有见面了，只有用这个借口才能光明正大地约到你。”  
“唔，其实你可以去我家——如果你能适应的话。”罗恩期期艾艾地开口。  
马尔福摇了摇头，压在罗恩肩膀上，轻轻嗅了嗅他发丝暖暖的味道。“正式拜访的事宜还没安排妥当，还得再等等——”  
罗恩歪嘴一笑，没有再提，搂着马尔福的背，一下一下抚摸着。  
“话说回来，德拉科，你不能在这动手动脚。”罗恩红着脸小小地挣扎起来。  
“没关系，不会有人发现的——”马尔福满不在乎，自顾自地舔吻上罗恩白皙的脖颈，手也从衣服下摆钻了进去。  
最后两人脸色潮红地从衣服堆里出来，热得直冒汗。

18.大湖  
耀眼的金色阳光透过云层投下淡淡的光圈，晴朗的蓝天明亮得像刚上过一层釉似的，温暖的空气中弥漫着青草的香气，夹杂着水汽的、清新凉爽的微风拂过两人的脸庞。  
罗恩却恹恹地躲在树荫下——要知道平时他最喜欢躺在草坪上晒太阳了。  
马尔福习惯性地躺在他大腿上，问怎么了。  
罗恩支支吾吾半天，才涨红了脸说道他最近长了好多雀斑不想照到阳光——连双胞胎都开始取笑他脸上的雀斑了。  
马尔福坐起身，上下打量了会罗恩的脸，挑了挑眉:“如果你真的很介意，我可以向斯内普教授讨些淡斑药水给你——”然后捧起罗恩的脸，轻轻吻了吻他的鼻尖，又分别在脸颊两侧亲了一下。“不过，你这样很可爱。”

19.洞穴屋  
自从放假后，哈利暂时寄住在罗恩家。他亲眼目睹——几乎每天，马尔福那只高傲尊贵的猫头鹰都会准时来敲窗，有时候甚至一天两次，和罗恩的小猪轮流换班。好友的情绪时常在等待的焦灼和看信的甜蜜中反反复复。  
哈利终于忍受不了两人偷偷摸摸却腻得要死的小动作，立马提笔托海德薇向马尔福庄园捎去了一封信。  
第二天，罗恩目瞪口呆地看着木门外的来人。那人进门就紧紧地抱住自己，语气不无担忧:“波特说你的父母知道了我们的事，把你关起来了。”  
罗恩僵着脖子，不敢看向身后酝酿着雷云暴雨的场面，可怜兮兮地开口:“现在的确知道了。”

20.马尔福庄园  
罗恩刚从飞路网传送到一座珠白雕花壁炉里，还没跨出一步，就被拉扯着跌进一个熟悉的怀抱里。“我还以为你不会来了。”马尔福脸色有些阴沉，捏着他的下巴来了一个深吻。  
罗恩气喘吁吁地稍稍退开，闷声道:“等一下——”马尔福贴着他的唇低语:“怎么？”  
“生日快乐！”罗恩亲了亲马尔福的嘴角，微笑道，随即闭上眼睛再次探入对方湿润的口腔。  
两人难分难舍地吻了好一阵，罗恩才后知后觉惊醒，小心翼翼地环视客厅。“放心——父亲母亲都已经休息了，我们弄出点声响也没关系——”马尔福拉着他坐进沙发里。  
罗恩红着脸瞪了他一眼，把手上的纸盒放在茶几上打开——一个卖相还过得去的奶油蛋糕。“嘿！开心点！其实事情正往好的方向发展——这个蛋糕还是妈妈教我做的，她知道我要给你过生日。”罗恩啄了一下马尔福的脸颊。  
马尔福盯着蛋糕沉默了会，终于松了口气。他沾了一小块奶油抹上了罗恩的下唇瓣，等到罗恩把他指尖的奶油都吃掉之后才倾身帮他舔干净。被拉近的距离不知不觉变成了拥吻，“都肿了——”结束后罗恩捂着嘴巴小声抱怨。  
马尔福满意地放开他，从裤兜里掏出一个小盒子递给罗恩。罗恩鼓起脸颊嘟囔:“你的生日，为什么要送我礼物？”  
“正因如此——我才希望送你这样东西。”马尔福轻声说。  
罗恩疑惑地拆开了盒子，那枚样式简奢的铂银戒指让他显出惊愕的神情。他小心翼翼地拿在手里摩挲，才发觉戒圈内有道细痕，像是一个名字。眼角莫名泛酸，轻轻抚摸那人戴着同样对戒的无名指，温柔地回应了那份长久以来暗藏的期待。  
汗水湿透的发梢，缓慢细致的吻，微弱破碎的低吟，证明着彼此之间沉溺的爱意与灵魂的契合。

—END—


End file.
